Nerissa's Story: Her Journey through the Hunger Games
I am Nerissa Cora. I am in the Hunger Games. Standing on my plate is torturing me, even if it is for only 60 seconds. This is my story. Chapter One It's the 105th Hunger Games reaping, and the Gamemakers couldn't help but put a spin on things, even though we've only started doing this again for 5 years. Now there's 48 tributes . I hate it because I am Nerissa Cora, and that's what I am like. Right now, the reaping is about an hour away, and I'm with my best friend, Blake Carin. He's attempting to help me throw an axe, not working. Not even my thing, living in District 1. But oh well. After an hour of failing, it's time for the Reaping. I go home and my mother is waiting there, with my dress. I hate dresses, but oh well. It's a nice dress, white with a blue collar and red flowers. I hug my mom, and bring my sister Lilybelle, to the reaping, and my mother follows after. I put 12-year-old Lilybelle in her spot, and walk to the 18-year- old section. The lady, a bright blue mane of hair on her head and a neon yellow dress, so bright I can barely look at it. "Well good afternoon District One! I am Twyka Jarvis! How are you? Oh well I know that, you are all exited for today's reaping!" She cheers. There are boos and hisses, and someone throws a rock at her head, and she falls over. This happens every year. Twyka comes and gets knocked unconcious. They get us a new escort. I hate Twyka just as much as anyone else. They send in a new girl, she's young, wearing black tights and a long turquoise and black tunic, and her caramel coloured hair is left down. "Hello District 1, I am Caroline Tremblay, your new escort, in replace of Twinky... No Twyka Jarvis." While Twyka is being rolled away in an ambulance, Caroline says something that shocks us all. "I'm sure President Lovegood did not tell you about the other twist. When someone is reaped, the first volunteer will compete as well as the person reaped. So volunteering is mandatory. Now let's get on to the names...." Chapter Two "Ladies first..." I'm shaking, shivering. My friend Anna beside me squeezes my hand. "And the girl competeing in the 105th Hunger Games is..." Oh no, not me not me not... not Lilybelle. "Lilybelle Cora." She yells. ''"No, no." ''I think, as I run up to my little shivering sister. "I volunteer!" I scream. I'm not the first, but I'm the most noticeable. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" "Come up, you, on the walkway." Caroline says, I walk up, calm and confident. "What is your name?" Caroline asks. "Nerissa Cora." My voice doesn't tremble at all. "Now the boys... Haeleigh Calico!" I know him. He's in my class. Someone screams he volunteers, but I don't see or hear who. Haeleigh and the boy who volunteered walk up. "Your name?" Caroline questions the boy who's just standing there. "Oh. Blake Carin." I'm shocked. Why did Blake volunteer for Haeleigh? He doesn't even know him! "Well District 1! Here are your tributes for the 105th Hunger Games. Lilybelle Cora, Nerissa Cora, Haeleigh Calico and Blake Carin." Caroline yells, and we follow her off-stage. I walk to the Justice Building, holding Lilybelle's hand. A Peacekeeper pries me away from Lilybelle. "Woah, woah, what are you doing?" I say, pulling my arm from his grasp. "Putting you in your room. Lilybelle will be in another." He laughs, as if I'm stupid. "But I want to be with Nerissa." Lilybelle protests. "Ha, little girl, you will see Nerissa when you are fighting to the death!" He laughs again. "Carlisle, she's only 12." One of the other peacekeepers tries to stop him. "What Everest? You think her age is gonna stop me?" Carlisle asks. Lilybelle is crying right now. Poor thing! She loves me, I love her. I won't let her cry any longer. She can't stand being seperated from me, except at school, and when I'm with Blake. I push Carlisle into the wall. Then I grab his hair and push him against the wall. He tries to break free, and I punch him in the face. "Fine, go, go, GO!" Carlisle yells. I turn and punch him in the face again. It makes me smile. Me and Lilybelle enter the room. I hug her and assure her everything will be fine. "It's okay Belle. You'll be fine." Someone enters the room, it's my mother. She pulls Lilybelle onto her lap, and says reassuring comments, and soon Lilybelle calms down. My mother pulls me aside. "Nerissa. You can't let Lilybelle die. Don't let anybody you love die." She is not stern. She is not angry. She is nearly crying. "I won't." "Here Nerissa. Take this." She says, pulling off the necklace on her neck, and putting it in my hand. It's a beautiful necklace, a silver chain and a ruby pendant. I always noticed it, but I never noticed what shape it was. My mother closes the locket and puts it around my neck. The shape of it is odd, but pretty. It's a bird. On it, is my mothers first initial. Except it's written fancily. ℳ. "Mom wait. Your first initial isn't M. It's T, Tatianna." "I know. Someone special started with m." She says and exits the room. Chapter Three Who? Who starts with M? I don't know of anybody except Melodi, the mayor's daughter. Next, my grandmother walks in. "Grandma!" Lilybelle says happily. "Lilybelle!" She says. Lilybelle and her hug for a while, and then Grandma gives her her neckalce that she hasn't taken off for 60 years, she claims. It's a little sapphire teardrop. Then the comes over to me. "Nerissa, my girl." She greets. "Come here Nerissa." I follow her. "This necklace belonged to your ancestor. Margay. Margay Mellark-Cora." Grandmother opens the locket, and inside is a picture of a young girl with blue eyes, and dark brown hair, and a boy with brown eyes and brown hair. Category:Stories Category:Future Category:Fantasy